What am I to you?
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: After Cameron agrees to marry Chase our favourite cynic confronts her over her feelings for Chase so then she confront him over her feelings for her and where does Cameron's crippled nephew fit in to it all? GH/AC
1. Chapter 1

"So" House said sitting with Cameron in his office "how are you feeling?"

"I am mad that you are pulling me out of work to do the touchy feely feelings crap that you hate so much" Cameron said "so how are you feeling?"

"I meant Chase" House said "I mean he his own little way guilted you into accepting his proposal"

"I love him anyway" Cameron said

"No you don't" House said and then held up his hands when she went to interrupt "let me finish you where married young and your husband died don't get me wrong that majorly sucks and I am not just saying that I do feel sorry for you and you have my upmost respect for moving on you really do but you want to be loved and cared for because you are normally the one looking after us, when you, Foreman and Chase where my team you looked out for me and both of them it was like you where the parent and we where your three dysfunctional kids you want someone to look after and love that is why you love Chase"

"Your wrong" Cameron said

"Maybe" House said "but are you sure you want to go down that aisle and marry Chase knowing you don't completely love him like you did your first husband? I mean I know how that sounds but I don't think you could ever be that cold hearted to someone to play on their feelings for you so that you have someone to take care of"

"Maybe your kind of right" Cameron said turning her head away from him "does that make me a bad person?"

"No it makes you human" House said and turned her head back to face him "Cuddy wanted a baby so that she could have a family, Foreman and 13 are together out of love and the fact they both need each other the reason Wilson marries and divorces so many goddamn times is because he can't bear to be alone"

"How do you?" Cameron asked "you're alone a lot"

"I am never alone" House said with an eye roll "seriously between you, Wilson and Cuddy I'm good, Cuddy's like the annoying teacher that never lets you burn the school down, Wilson is the friend that stops you from killing yourself or someone else"

"And me?" Cameron asked

"You what?" House asked with a grin

"What am I to you jackass" Cameron asked and she really wanted to know why she was important to him more so than Chase or Foreman

"You're in a way the reason I still have hope" House said "when you three came to work for me you where different than the other two they might not agree with my decisions but they would still follow them to the letter if I told Chase to kill a patient he would do it so would Foreman or 13 or Kutner you and Taub are different you want reasons for everything you saw no shade of gray you where like me seeing me when I started my medical career so much hope and belief in the world and that is why I gave you a job because I didn't want some bastard to make you see how he did I trained you but I made you make your decisions"

"When did you get so philosophical?" Cameron asked

"When Kutner decided to put a bullet in his head" House said looking away "I couldn't help him and he made a mistake I am not going to let you make a mistake as well"

Cameron with tears in her eyes leant up and kissed House on the cheek

"Thank you" and then she walked off to talk to Chase

"And I love you" House said but she was too far out of earshot to hear his confession


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

House will be slightly nicer than normal in this story still be evil to patients and stuff but I am using Kutner's death as the inspiration for this story so he has to be a little different.

**Chapter**

"Hey" House said opening the door to Wilson's office "we need to talk"

"About?" Wilson asked

"Cameron" House said "she is ending the engagement to Chase"

"You told her too?" Wilson asked

"No" House said "I told her it had to be what she wanted not because she wanted to take care of someone"

"You actually talked to someone and didn't treat them like an idiot?" Wilson asked "are you drunk?"

"No I am not drunk" House said "I wish I was drunk, you have been married time and time again it didn't work, Taub's marriage didn't work and to be honest I am pretty sure 13 and Foreman's relationship will end in death and I am not being mean because something tells me he is gonna stand by her till the end"

"So back to Cameron and Chase?" Wilson asked "or are you going to verbally destroy other people's relationship's first"

"I told her" House said "the reason she wanted to marry Chase was that she wanted to marry someone and look out for them which is probably true"

"If you aren't sure why say it?" Wilson asked "unless you like her?"

House looked away and sighed Wilson was a jackass he could see cancer on a chart and not what was right in front of him sometimes that man was so stupid he wanted beating in submission and then shooting.

"I like her ok?" House said "she is hot, smart, funny, loyal and she makes me want to believe there is at least some good in people"

"My god your growing up" Wilson said "hang on did you tell her? ... of course you didn't your House"

"She didn't hear me" House said "she was walking away when I said it"

"No you waited until she was gone to say it House" Wilson said his anger rising "you infuriate me sometimes with your snarky little comments about people being in love and then you cannot tell someone you love that you love them you are nothing more than a hypocrite and you know it"

"Your right" House said "I am hypocrite and a coward at least my heart doesn't get broken that way, I am going to find her"

"We need to talk" Cameron said

"Sure what's the matter?" Chase asked

"I have been doing some thinking about me ... us" Cameron said "and I have been thinking ... maybe we shouldn't get married"

"Do I get a reason at least?" Chase asked clearly pissed off "or is it just I don't want to marry you and there is the end of it?"

"I think" Cameron said "that my feelings for you are because I need to care for someone and look after someone after all I have been married before"

"And what makes you think that?" Chase asked "let me guess Wilson or ... House?"

"It was something I realised after speaking to House yes" Cameron said "but he is just looking out for me"

"Of course that is what it is" Chase said "not that he wants to get into your pants"

"How dare you" Cameron said and turned and walked away from him but he grabbed hold of her arm

"We're not finished" Chase said

"Oh we so are" she said and slapped him across the face and walked off.

"Hey" House said and Chase turned around and got poked in the chest with House's cane "you grab her like that again and you will be out of this hospital before your feet hit the floor I will make your life so miserable you will be begging to leave"


	3. Chapter 3

As Allison Cameron walked away she had many things on her mind one why did House care about her so much if he didn't want to be with her? After all she had resigned from her job with him they just worked at the same hospital now. Secondly what was up with Chase he seemed different after she had told him she couldn't marry him, well anyone would have been but he was just weird over it.

"Hello?" she said answering her phone

"Ally it's Jason" he said Jason was her brother Pete and his wife's Sandra's only boy and oldest child he was 18 now and wanted to be a doctor just like her as she had always told him about things that had happened at work and it had interested him so much that he had wanted to get into the medical profession.

"Hey Jay," she replied "what can I do you for?"

"Mom and dad are fighting again," he said "can I come and stay with you for a bit?"

"What about Alisha and Marie?" Cameron asked about her two nieces who she loved to death even though she was godmother to Jason she was obviously closer to the girls than to him.

"Staying with Granddad Mike." he said bitterly Granddad Mike was Sandra's father and had never really seen eye to eye with Jason as he wanted Jason to join the armed forces like he had done but from a young age Jason had wanted to do anything but.

"Ok get a flight out and I will meet you at the airport." Cameron said "the hospital will understand"

Then Cameron went in search of either House or Cuddy knowing that one of them would be able to get her the time to go and get her nephew when she needed it too one Cuddy was her boss and would help two House was a friend and would help her out if she needed him too.

She was able to find House first as he had been in the lift when she had gotten into it.

"I need a favour" she said

"No I won't give you an alibi when you kill Chase." he said back with a grin

"I need to pick my nephew up from the airport sometime this week he is getting a flight out." Cameron said with a smirk "we'll kill Chase next week I promise"

"You have a nephew?" House asked he seemed genuinely interested so she decided to humour him.

"He's 18" Cameron said "Jason Ryan Cameron, he wants to go to the university of Texas I think he does it has been that long since I spoke to him"

"18 and he has started university?" House said

"He's a genius" Cameron said "plan and simple, he finished high school at 11 but did it again to meet people his own age."

"Cool," House said "so any chance I can meet him?"

"You want to meet my nephew?" Cameron asked and looked at House like he was crazy.

"He sounds smart" House said with a smile "I want to have a talk with a genius and one going into medicine I might give him a job one day like his aunt." This caused them both to laugh


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next day**

"So," House said "tell me how did it go with Chase?"

"He was a bit of an ass," Cameron said "but I did just tell him I wouldn't marry him."

"I guess that can be a bummer," House said taking more vicodin "hmm need more of this pretty soon"

"How many prescriptions have you gone through this week?" Cameron asked with a grin. Normally the amount of Vicodin that House had the happier and less likely to kill people he was so the rest of the hospital figured the more vicodin the happier House would be.

"Two," House said "but it's what? Wednesday? I have had only two by now anyways."

"Ok" Cameron said "I have to pick Jay up today"

"He got a flight that fast?" House asked

"No he booked it a week ago" Cameron said "he needed a place to stay."

"Sounds like you have a me in your family" House said with a grin "actually no one can be that bad."

"He is like you" Cameron said "cause he wants to be different from his dad ,which therefore makes him an unfeeling bastard"

"Are you allowed to say that about your nephew?" House asked with a grin

"Well he is" Cameron said "but he is my nephew and one of the few things that keep me sane to be honest"

"Kinda ... like he is your kid?" House said

"How do you mean?" Cameron asked. The truth was she knew exactly what he had meant Jason was distant from both of his parents and grandparents yet he was pretty much dependant on her. Auntie Ally he had called her when he was younger and then when he got older she was simply Ally as he had dropped the aunt part as she was more a mother to him than his own.

"He is distant to his parents." House said "he is closer to you he probably lets you know him better than anyone"

"I guess" Cameron said "crap I am late I have to go and pick him up in an hour!" and turned to leave

"Wait up" House said limping after her "I wanna come with you"

"What?" Cameron said not believing what she had heard

"I wanna come with" House said "no general hospital today and plus he interests me."

**1 hour and a half later**

"He's late" Cameron said

"The plan was delayed" House said pointing up at the screen "he'll be here Cameron"

"I know." She said sticking her tongue out at him "I worry"

"I can think of another word for you" House said with a grin

"Here's the plane" she said ignoring him looking out of the window "I haven't seen him in 2 years"

"I doubt he would have changed that much" House said

"Then again" Cameron said nodding towards a young man in a wheelchair "maybe he has"

House was stunned as Cameron walked over to the young man, Cameron of course had the right to be surprised that her nephew was in a wheelchair but House had always in a way had a soft spot for ill and injured children especially like someone like Jason from what had had heard from Cameron they had a very similar childhood yet his parents had never let him get into a position where he was in a wheelchair.

"Hi" House said when he reached Jason "Gregory House your aunt's boss"

"Jay Cameron" Jason said extending his hand "I would get up but my jackass of a father threw me down a set of stairs and severed my spine around the C6 and C7 part of the back" House winced that meant that the young man would never really walk again hell he would be lucky if he would be able to get out of a wheelchair again.

"Ok," Cameron said "let's get you to the car"

"Shotgun" House and Jason said at the same time and Cameron grinned the two most cynical people she knew where in the same state it was going to be hell but she knew she would enjoy it.

"House" she said in a calm voice "you where in the front on the way here, Jay wasn't he's in the front"

"At least make it a better reason" Jason said with a grin "he limps, I can't walk I am more crippled there's your reason for anything"


	5. Chapter 5

"So" Jason said "wanna get past this whole I am crippled part now?"

"Sorry" Cameron said looking away sheepishly she had been glancing at him every few seconds when she had taken her eyes off of the road "it just makes me so mad that this happened to you"

"I don't get sympathy" House pouted which caused Jason to grin and Cameron to give her boss a harsh look.

"My dad crippled me" Jason said "I get priority and I thought you where dating a blonde Aussie guy"

"We're not together" Cameron and House said at the same time

"I use to be her boss" House said "but she helps me with cases from time to time and I needed an escape from the hospital so I tagged along"

"Fair enough" Jason said "so are you still with the Aussie?"

"Nope," Cameron said

"Why?" Jason asked

"He propose and she said no," House said and Cameron glared at House she had planned to tell Jason privately that her and Chase had almost gotten engaged not wanted him to find out from House or with House there.

"You turned down Kangaroo boy?" Jason said with a smirk "just when I think you are finally cracking you hold onto your mental stability well done Als"

House cracked up at this, yes he found Chase annoying and quite frankly his accent annoyed the shit out of him but the fact that Cameron's nephew apparently didn't like Chase either.

"That isn't nice Jason," Ally said "Chase is a good man I just didn't want to marry him,"

"Course you didn't," Jason said "he was too pie in the sky for you, he was a perfectionist where as you can be seen to have a bit of OCD with some stuff but other stuff you are normal in short you are too different."

"I agree with him," House said acting like a young child in the backseat of the car trying to play their two parents off of one another.

"And you," Jason said "are as bad as her, you claim to have come just to get out of the hospital but you could have gone for a walk or a limp or whatever it is that you do to move or even gone and seen the patient you are meant to be treating, instead you came with Ally why is that?"

Ally smirked and looked at House whilst still keeping one eye on the road which was an impressive feat both men had to admit "yeah House why is that?" she teased with a grin

House smirked and looked at Ally and then Jason

"Ally I don't like your nephew anymore," he said with a grin and Jason stuck his tongue out at him."


	6. Chapter 6

"You are staying in my room that is final," Cameron said "Jay you are injured there is no way that I am letting you sleep on the couch,"

"Ally," Jason said "it is fine my back can take a couch."

"Stand up and say that to me," Ally said she was intending to be harsh to her nephew but she didn't want him to sleep on the couch as there was no way other than having him put into his place and there was no way that she could do that without hurting his feelings,

"Ally," he tried "you didn't know that I was in this shape when I spoke to you on the phone Ally and I don't want to put you in any trouble."

"You are my nephew," she said "when your parents fail to be able to look after you I am the one that is meant to look after you however you don't seem to want me to be able to do that for you Jay so what are you hiding from me? I mean your paralysed but I am not allowed to give my bed up for you,"

"I slept on a couch with this," Jason said indicating to his back "the drugs I am on numbs the pain I simply cannot walk, my legs don't allow me to walk."

Cameron looked down at him worried at this point the fact that he was on some weird pain numbing drug especially what she had seen vicodin do to House she didn't want the same thing to happen to her nephew. "Ok." She said "but I am getting you an airbed or something I mean that couch isn't soft it isn't like a sofa bed or anything."

He seemed placated by this and nodded.

"Do you want to come to work with me?" Cameron asked "I have to ask Cuddy for time off work and we can get your files transferred to the physiotherapist at our hospital if that is ok with you?"

"Sure" Jason said "you would be ok with being like my therapy buddy or something to help me get through it?"

"I don't know if I would be the best person for it," Cameron said "but I think I may know the best person for the job,"

**1 hour later**

"So this is what a hospital looks like from the doctor side huh?" Jason said "I always thought it would be a lot more clinical than this to be honest Ally,"

"To be honest," Ally said "I always thought that it would be different two to be honest Jay but it grows on you, so who do you want to see first? I mean we could go and see some of my colleagues or I could take you to go and meet the physio,"

"Friends first," Jason said "and if I get to meet kangaroo boy I am running his foot over with my chair,"

"Jason," Cameron warned

"Ally," Jason said "he hurt you, there is no way I am letting him get away with it he is damn lucky that I am in this chair,"

"Hey Cameron," Foreman said walking towards them "who is this, are you a patient or a friend?"

"Both," Jason said "kinda I am Ally' nephew but obviously I am in a wheelchair right now I need physio,"

"Nice to meet you," Foreman said extending his hand "Eric Foreman."

Jason raised his hand as much as he could and shook it "I would stand up but there is a slight problem with that."

"Of course," Foreman said "my mistake completely,"

"S'ok." Jason said "so you two worked for house together?"

"Yeah," Foreman said "your aunt is a hard worker and she kept us three on our toes for years and making sure that we did the right thing."

"That' Ally," Jason teased "she has the biggest heart and biggest moral compass in the family."

Foreman laughed at this, he always thought that Ally' family would be a family that would be the same as her and had the same moral compass as her however it seemed that her nephew was different to her and seemed to be a much tougher skinned individual.

"Seems like you will be looking out for her," Foreman said

"Someone has to," Jason said with a grin and then Chase walked towards them.

"Hey Foreman," he said and stepped around Cameron without acknowledging her presence which caused her head to drop which Jason wasn't ready to let happen.

"Hey," he said "kangaroo boy,"

That caused Chase to turn around and was stunned by Jason sitting in the wheelchair.

"Yeah I am talking to you," Jason said "to be honest I am glad Ally and you aren't getting married because you aren't good enough for her but if you blank her like that again me and you are going to have a problem and you don't want to have a problem with me."

"Jay," Cameron said

"Yeah we are done here," Jason said and rolled off with Cameron walking side by side with him,

"Who is that?" Chase said "boyfriend?"

"Worse," Foreman said "overprotective nephew,"


End file.
